All The Right Reasons
by AlyMarieMcIntosh
Summary: When Connie moves in across the hall, Juice realizes that she may be just the right girl for him. Will secrets from her past pull them apart or make them stronger? A look into a relationship between Juice and O/C.
1. Someone That Your With

_I know, I'm starting to get very bad at starting new stories before I finish old ones. But, I had my ipod stolen out of my car (shitty luck that is my everyday life) and I only have about three CD's in my car. If you haven't guess already, Nickelback's All The Right Reason's is one of them. After listening to it for about a week this story popped into my head and I've desided to do a self challenge on myself. I'm going to explore a relationship that Juice develops with a young girl that moves into the apartment across from him. My goal is to write each chapter around a song from the CD. _

_Also I would love to thank my beta on this story, Just da Girl. She's awesome and writes some very good stories. So you all should check her out as well. _

_Thanks for reading this and please, let me know what you think by reviewing. _

**All The Right Reasons**

By: AlyKat4Life

**Chapter 1 - Someone That You're With**

_I reside in 209, you're in 208_

_You moved in last Friday night, and I just couldn't wait_

_So I tried to call across the hall, to ask you out someday_

_But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

It had been a long day at the shop for the young Puerto Rican biker and it showed as he drug his feet when he reluctantly walked the stairs to his second floor apartment door. When he wanted to get away from the club for the night, Juice resided in Lodi; downtown, of course, in one of the older buildings. As he reached his floor though, he found himself slightly irritated when he realized his path was blocked by piles of boxes and furniture scattered around the narrow hallway. "Jesus Christ, really?" He muttered to himself, not really one to care for taking the Lord's name in vein. He toed the closest box in front of him and looked up to try and get a visual of who was at fault. It sounded easier than it was.

There was shit _everywhere_ and he was damn near just about to start climbing the mountain to his door, which was about ten feet to the left, when a head popped up in front of him. The head was about and inch shorter than him and was adorned with long curly chocolate brown hair that was sloppily tied into a ponytail. The face smiled hugely and a hand shot over the cardboard wall separating them in an attempt to shake hands. "Hi there! I'm Constance. Connie for short. Sorry about the mess. I thought I was going to have some help moving my stuff in, but no one showed up and I had to get it off the truck pretty quick so I could get it back before I had the damn late fee."

Juice just nodded lamely and took her hand in his. She was damn cute, but he still couldn't help eyeing his door through the mess over her shoulder. He sighed in defeat and hung his head and started making a path towards her open door to the right, instead of his own. "What do you want in here first… Connie?" Damn him and his damn manners. Damn his grandmother for always nagging him to be chivalrous. If he didn't think the old bat would strike him down where he stood, he'd be headed to his bed right about now and sleeping peacefully, but not tonight. He found himself now helping his hot-ass new neighbor move into her apartment at; he looked down at his wrist watch, 11:38pm.

When he didn't get an immediate response he turned and found the girl standing there, half bent with a box in hand, looking at him with a shocked expression on her face. "Are you serious? You're helping me?"

"Yes. Now what do you want in here first and where? Quickly, before I changed my damn mind."

Connie smiled, stood straight with the box in her hand, and headed towards her mystery helper. "Yes sir."

* * *

_Well I'd rather start off slow_

_This whole thing's like some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want_

_I'm sitting here in second place_

He couldn't stop thinking about the girl all week. Actually found himself trying to come up with reasons for not being at the clubhouse. He was sitting in the dimly lit living room that he called home, wondering why on earth he was actually in Lodi, on a Friday night no less. He still hadn't even gotten up the nerve to go over and talk to her again either. The only thing he had done that night was ride home, drink beer on the couch, and think about her. It was getting damn frustrating and now he had the guys asking him what was up to.

Sick of just sitting around like some crazy stalking teenager, Juice got up from the couch and slammed his beer on the coffee table in front of him. "Fuck this shit." He grabbed his cut from the single chair at his little fold up card table/dining room table and slipped it on.

When he opened his door the he stopped in his tracks as man came walking out of the room across the way. He stood there watching as the man turned back to the girl that had been plaguing his thoughts and grabbed her in a tight hug. The girl, Connie, he reminded himself, stood on her tip toes as she wrapped her arms around the unknown man's neck. _'Damn.'_ Juice thought as he just stood there staring. Connie was wearing a skimpy little number showing off her toned thighs and the length of her legs. The little cut off denim jeans showing the bottom of her round rear end. Shaking his head, Juice slammed his door, a little loader than necessary, and grabbed his helmet before leaving.

Connie looked over at the noise and her smile grew tenfold as she released the man in front of her. "Hi there!" She waved enthusiastically at her neighbor who was quickly making his way from his apartment to the stairs down the hall. The young biker didn't say anything back though, but simply gave her a half hearted wave of the hand as he continued walking. Her face fell and she hung her head a little. Was he made at her? Surely not.

"Who the fuck's that dick?"

"That's the guy I was telling you about. The one that helped me out the other night cause you had to leave."

The man turned his head to where the other man had just left and looked surprised. "That's Mr. Knight in Shining Armor?"

* * *

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday_

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake_

_Last night I heard your key, it hit your lock at 4 AM_

_Instead of being out with me you must be out with them_

Juice pulled the sofa pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the outrageously loud pounding coming from his front door. After two weeks of staying in Charming he'd finally made his way back to Lodi for reasons unknown. He thought, or at least told himself, that it was because he'd wanted to get away from the nightly drinking that seemed to always happen there. Peeking out from under the pillow though, he caught sight of the damn near empty bottle of Crown Royal. Definitely wasn't the drinking that had him home tonight.

"I know you're in there! Now open up! I need to borrow a hammer." Came the overly load and cheery voice from his door accompanied by more pounding.

Oh, yeah… that's why he'd come back. After trying to talk to a few of the guys about the new girl across the way, with no luck at all, he'd decided he'd actually missed seeing her in glimpses throughout the day and went home.

Letting out a grunt and rolling off the couch and on to the ground, Juice made an attempt to gather himself together before heading to the door to answer it. He searched around for a few seconds in search of some pants to put over his boxers and when he did, he pulled them on, but failed to actually button them. He gave up on finding a shirt, but slipped his cut on. When he opened the front door he squinted when the bright light from the hallway skylight found his overly sensitive eyes. "What the fuck you want Connie?"

Pushing her way in past him, Connie went to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of vitamin water, pulling the cap off and handing it to him. "A hammer. Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel tons better."

Juice accepted the bottle and drank about half in one go. "Thanks." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Juice tried to gather his wits about him. His head was starting to pound, a pressure building from the base of his skull and pushing at his temples. He was regretting the bottle of whiskey and twelve pack he had decided to gorge on last night. He sat back down on the couch and leaned back, letting his head roll back as well, grunting. When he felt the area next to him dip down he cracked an eye and looked over at the girl who'd sat beside him.

"So, you came back last night I see, been gone all week." Connie was definitely fishing. She'd never tell him, but she'd been hoping to see him all week and when she had gotten home from work early that morning, she'd been very pleased to see the Dyna in the lot of the complex.

"Yeah, and? You're never home at a decent hour anyways to see. Always getting home damn near dawn." Yeah, so he'd been keeping an eye out when he was in town. So, what? She was with that other guy and he'd pushed her from his head, or a least tried to, and bounced out of town for the whole week.

"It's my job. I'm a bartender at The Pub in down town Manteca. Don't get home till late. You should come down sometime and I'll make you a little something." She said coyly trying her hand at flirting. Wasn't hard for her normally, but in all actuality when she was at the bar she hung with the attendees like she was just another one of the guys. Shit talk and all.

Juice let out a scoffing laugh though and brought his head up. "Yeah, I'm sure you are. Is that what you tell you're boyfriend every day when you're kicking him out the door?"

"My boyfriend?" She asked confused. "Oh, you mean Abe? He's not my boyfriend, he's my brother. Abraham Hildebrand. He's the DJ at the bar and we do the whole car pool thing." She told him laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah."

Juice grinned at this and reached over to her grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in. His lips met hers as she giggled uncontrollably and his headache seemed to have disappeared.


	2. Animals

_**Thanks to all the reviewers and readers. You guys are AWESOME. And a special shout out to Just da Girl, who's my wonderful beta on this fic. You freaking rock my socks. ;-)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All The Right Reasons**_

_By: AlyKat4Life_

_**Chapter 2 - Animals**_

_I, I'm driving black on black, _

_just got my license back;_

_I got this feeling in my veins _

_this train is coming off the track;_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride;_

_Because the angel on my right _

_ain't hanging out with me tonight;_

"Are you fucking kidding me? You drive the freaking van from the god damned A-team?" It was near noon and Connie had decided that since Juice was staying in town for the day that they needed to go out. 'To get to know each other,' she'd said. Obviously after the whole brother/boyfriend mix up. When she'd dragged him outside though, he came face to face with her vehicle, a GMC Vandura. Rare as hell nowadays, but she sure enough had one.

Connie grinned in delight at the chance to show off her wheels; her pride and joy. Sure he needed some work with, well… everything, but hey, he was all hers. "Damn skippy! I've dubbed him B.A. of course."

"B.A. looks like he might have died about ten years ago." He replied jokingly, though it wasn't much of a joke. The poor van was rusted in many areas and the black paint was peeling at the fenders and nearly faded all the way to the metal on the hood. The tint on the windows had bubbles blocking out any hope of seeing cars in the rear and the tires were so bald they'd probably just keep going when she hit the breaks. It _was_ pretty damn cool though in his book. "I guess I could help make it look worthy though."

"Really?" Connie's brown eyes lit up and she started bouncing with excitement in the spot she stood. Before he knew it, she'd launched herself at him and Juice had to struggle to brace himself for the barrage of kisses she was leaving on his mouth, cheeks, and neck. Once he got his footing in place though, Juice got into the rhythm and started attacking her right back.

If anyone actually seen the two of them together like this, which was quite possible since it always happened in plain view, they may think the two were fighting with each other, and they were. They were constantly at war on who was going to have the upper hand. Never soft and sweet, but ferocious and hurried. Like they were racing to see who could finish first.

Unlocking the van, without skipping a beat, they fell into the back and the clothes started flying as soon as Juice's foot was able to get the door closed behind them.

* * *

_Screamin' no!_

_We're never gonna quite, _

_ain't nothing wrong with it;_

_Just acting like we're animals;_

_No, no matter where we go_

_Cause everybody knows;_

_We're just a couple animals;_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

Connie was the first girl Juice had ever brought to the clubhouse for one of the infamous 'after church' Friday night parties. Normally he'd just end up hooking up with one of the crow eaters or hang rounds, but not tonight. Tonight he got to proudly show off his new girl to all the guys. He got to be the one with a steady girl for once like Jax, Clay, and Opie. Even though they always gave him shit about his overactive brain and goofy ways, he was never one to actually be able to keep a girl for long. Now though, he found a girl that could not only keep up with him, but was into the same things as him.

Connie had a love of the technical world like him. The best part of all though, at least in Juice's book, was that she was a closet anime fan just like him. Yeah, on the outside Juice was a rough and ready biker who would kill at the drop of a dime for a brother and could crack into some of the hardest police data bases, but on the inside he was a nerd. That's right; a true to the word, 'I-heart-DBZ', computer building and tinkering, online gaming, NERD.

And so was his new leading lady, whom looked dead sexy on his arm, wearing dark skinny jeans, gladiator sandaled flats, flowing black and purple shirt and a silver chain that hung from her neck with a Celtic knot centered at her chest. Her shoulder blade length brown hair was loose in waves with wispy bangs off to the right side. The best part of all was that she was all his to introduce to the guys… that is, if they could make it inside to begin with.

They were lucky they'd actually made it to the clubhouse in the first place. Juice had been so distracted with her thighs clinging tightly to his and her hand creeping dangerously low that he'd nearly pulled the damn bike over to take her on the side of the road. Laws of indecency he damned, he needed her like a drug.

Now though they were still on his bike in the parking lot of TM auto necking like a couple of high school teenagers that had just hit puberty. Well, until Tig came walking out, beer in hand, and noticed them. "Hey Juicey! Hope you didn't forget your napkins! She know you're a quick squirter?"

Grunting, Juice pulled away from the beautiful imprisoning smog that was Constance and tossed the bird in the other biker's direction. "Fuck you man." Once he helped his 'co-pilot' off the bike he started walking towards the curly haired man. "Hey… want you to meet Connie. Connie, Tig."

"The hoe from across the hall you've been whining about the last month?"

"Jesus man, do you have any tact at all?" The younger man muttered under his breath as the girl on his arm let out a giggle.

'_Mr. Tig must not have been informed of the brother situation_,' Connie thought to herself.

* * *

_You're beside me on the seat,_

_got your hand between my knees;_

_And you control how fast we go_

_By just how hard you wanna squeeze;_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear;_

_But I got both hands on the wheel_

_While you got both hands on my gears;_

The sheets were gripped tightly in dark fists as they held on. A dull thud could be heard from the main room of the clubhouse over the heavy breathing and panting. Juice was perched on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor and his legs spread open. His pants were still on, but the button and zipper were opened and the top of his jeans pulled just low enough to giving the little brunette beauty between his knees access to 'Little Carlos.' Yeah, his penis had a name; he'd been thirteen once just like every other guy out there and had named his shit thinking it was to cool thing to do.

They'd retired to one of the back dorms nearly half an hour earlier after Juice had nearly swallowed dear Connie at the bar after double shot's of Jose. Who would have thought the bar tender could contend with the best of them? By that point she'd already drunk Happy and Bobby under the table and that's when the young Rican decided he'd wanted her to himself and had picked her up effortlessly (as best he could after straight tequila shots) and took her to a back room.

Now he was looking down at her and her big brown eyes were looking up at him under her lashes in a devilish way as she worked him good; so damn good. The way she was flicking her tongue on the bottom side of his cock and the little moaning sounds that sent vibrations shivering up his spine were driving him wild. He gripped the sheets harder in an effort to keep from grabbing the back of her head and just slamming into the back of her mouth.

When he felt himself tensing and the pressure building to its peek, he did grab her head, but pulled her off him instead of the reverse. He pulled her mouth up to his and then moved both his hands to her pants and worked them off her hips and let them slide to the floor. Murmuring against her cherry chap stick covered lips, he got the point across that he wanted to finish inside a different one of her orifices.

Yeah, they were definitely just a couple of animals.

* * *

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south;_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth;_

'_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch;_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch._


	3. Photograph

_Okay, so I was a little put off with the amount of reviews this week compared to the week before. I need to know what you guys think of this story. All I want is to know that the time I spend away from my family writing after a long day at work is worth it. So my challenge to you this week, my faithful readers, is to leave me five reviews (not a huge order if you ask me) with a like and dislike of Connie. She is one of my first completely original stand alone characters. All the others have been based of my friends and family in real life. _

_And as always a huge shout out to my lovely beta, Just da Girl. She totally rocks my socks. _

_Happy ready and please review!_

**All The Right Reasons**

By: AlyKat4Life

**Chapter 3 - Photograph**

_And this is where I went to school;_

_Most of the time had better things to do;_

_Criminal record says I've broke in twice;_

_I must have done it half a dozen times;_

It was about seven in the morning and Connie was wide awake laying in the bed next to Juice. To say she was a morning person was an understatement. She always woke up at the crack of dawn no matter what, which really didn't work in her favor since she worked nights at a bar. Rolling over, she let out a stretch and grinned when she got a peek of the man laying next to her. Juice was laying on his stomach, stripped naked, his head turned towards Connie. His face though, was what really had her struggling to not laugh. His mouth was slightly open and there was a small pool of drool on the mattress beneath him and he was snoring, but with a slight gurgling sound. Shaking her head, Connie rolled over and gently lifted herself off the bed, trying not to wake her 'slumbering knight.'

When her feet hit the hardwood floor though, her feet instantly turned to ice, a shiver going up her spine. She quickly hopped around the small dorm room gathering some of their discarded clothing in a sad attempt at covering her underwear clad body. Even though Juice had no problem sleeping in the nude, she at least covered herself somewhat, not wanting one of the many club members that had stayed the night, to walk in on her. The product of her search was her skinny jeans from the night before and Juice's oversized black SAMCRO tee. Wanting something on her feet to fight the cold, but not wanting to deal with her own skimpy flat sandals, she slipped her sock covered feet into Juice's black boots, glad that he was only a few sizes bigger than her own size 9's.

She made her way out the door and shut it behind her quietly. Making her way to the front of the clubhouse, Connie winced each time the old floor boards let out a squeak, not wanting to wake any of the half dead bodies littering the area. Juice hadn't been lying to her when he'd said they knew how to throw a party. There were naked, half naked, some that she wished to never see naked, men and women alike, all laying out in various positions in a coma like state. Stepping over a few, she found her way to the kitchen in search of some coffee. It didn't take long though, as there was already a pot brewing, the smell reaching her nose and making her sigh with happiness. On days where she barely got any sleep, which was practically everyday; caffeine was her one vise that got her through the day.

Once her cup was in hand, she trudged along looking around, trying to take everything in. It had been so long since she'd been in an environment like the one she was in, and wanted to learn what she could. During her scan, her eyes found a wall of photos, all of them arrest photos, and soon enough found herself right in front of it. She pulled out a chair from the table against the wall beneath the pictures and stared, pinpointing the one of her new Rican beau snoring logs in the back room. He looked so different with his hair grown out hiding his skull tattoos; almost giving him an even younger, more innocent look… if that was even possible. Blowing the heat from her coffee, she took a sip, still eyeing the picture over the rim of her cup, committing it to memory to ask him about later. She was sure there was probably an interesting story behind it.

"Up a lil' early, dontcha think?"

Connie jumped at the voice that came from behind her and she turned quickly coming face to face with a very authoritative looking woman dress in dark denim and lots of black lace, her hair highlighted in heavy chunks. "I'm up early every morning." Came her reply. She held out her hand and cracked one of her million watt grins. "Hi. I'm Connie."

The woman didn't move as she eyed her hand with contempt. Flicking her eyes back up to the young woman she simply said, "Forgive me if I'd rather not touch. Not quite sure where it was last night."

"I washed, promise. Can't blame you though with the crowd here this morning." Connie made a jester to the lumps around the room, smile never faltering. She wasn't one to loose face around women such as the one in front of her. She'd been around worse and from the looks of the one in from of her, she was just being cautious for family's sake.

"Name's Gemma." Gemma nodded and the brunette beauty in from of her who's obviously just gotten up. "You Juice's squeeze? Boys' been burstin' at the seems all week talking about you. Got the young pup pussy whipped."

"Yeah, you could say that. Pussy whipped, eh?" Connie was all butterflies inside whenever she heard about Juice talking about her with this other world of his. He may have been wrapped around her finger, but she was wrapped just as tightly around him as well.

"Pussy better not get him straying from what's important." Gemma warned a bit firmly before walking off to finished getting the breakfast in order for her boys. They'd be waking up soon.

**~Q~**

_Every memory of looking out the back door;_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor;_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it;_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

There were still boxes littering every corner of the apartment because Connie had been a little pre-occupied as of late, putting her living space on hold. Now though she was enjoying some alone time on her day off and going through some of the clutter, organizing her mess of a life into neat piles on the ground. She'd always followed her brother to where ever he'd decided to go, but this was the first time she'd had her own place at his insistence. His excuse was that he'd be dealing with some shit that he didn't want her caught up in. She just hoped he wasn't getting himself in over his head again. She didn't know if she could loose another family member due to 'dealing with shit.'

Connie looked at the piles in front of her and started ruffling through one of them in search of a particular picture she'd remembered seeing a few short minutes before. Her thoughts had started wandering and now she wanted it out, in the open, so she could look at it and remember the 'happy' times of her youth. She smiled when she found it, gazing at a picture of a much younger version of herself and Abe, along with another man with many of the same features as themselves. They were all wearing smiling faces and were all in swim suits, water dripping from their heads as the sun produced a glaring glow around them, blocking out the background. Connie knew though that they'd been at the pool in their parent's backyard during one of the many scorching hot valley summers.

Little things in the picture caught her attention though and brought her mind back to the dark thoughts she'd had. Like the fact that in the picture Abe was about fifty pounds lighter and nearly all skin and bones, his cheeks sunken in. His thick, curly hair wasn't the trimmed neatness that it was now, but a long stringy mess, and not just from being wet, but from the oil that had been built up. She was sure he probably hadn't showered in a few days when he'd finally come home after a week long meth binge. Back then she hadn't cared what he'd looked like, but was just happy that her big brother had come home to see her.

The other man in the picture though wasn't a thin rail, like Abe had been, but a strong looking man with lots of definition in his upper arms and shoulders. He had the same big brown eyes as Connie, but his head was shaved all the way to his scalp. He didn't smile broadly, blaring teeth, like she and Abe had been, but a small subtle grin. The tattoos on his neck and chest though were blatantly obvious, even with his dark summer tan. White hate, showcased for all to see. He'd never had shame in showing his 'cause.'

Connie looked up from the photo in her hand at a pounding on her door and quickly got up to answer it. When she opened it Juice was standing there, smirk on his face that still managed to look goofy. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and handed her the weed looking flower he'd picked from the front of the complex on his way up. "Hey there sexy."

"Gee. That for me?" She asked as she took the pathetic looking white flower. "Thanks. You shouldn't have." she reached up to kiss him and then backed away opening the door all the way giving him access to come in.

She made her way to the kitchen and set the picture on the counter before reaching into the cabinet to get one of the few cups she'd actually unpacked, filled in with water, plopping the flower in it. They both laughed though as the stem wasn't strong enough to actually hold it up and curved over the glass, pedals hitting the countertop. "Thought's what counts, right?" Juice asked as he settled into a stool on the opposite side of the counter.

"Yeah, but that's only if you'd actually been thinking."

Ignoring her comment, he picked up the picture she'd discarded and studied it for a moment. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to the bald man.

"That's Russell, my brother. He died about seven years ago. Drug deal gone bad."

"Oh." Juice replied nodding, but not quite sure what to say. He just kept staring at the picture though. Russell looked so familiar to him, but he just couldn't pin-point where he'd seen him before of why. If he'd died seven years ago, there was no way Juice had ever met him, since he'd only been in California himself just over five years.

**~Q~**

_Every memory of walking out the front door;_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for;_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it;_

_Goodbye, goodbye;_

_Look at this photograph;_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh;_

_Every time I do it makes me…_

Abraham looked around as he entered the old dinner off the 99, just outside of Charming. He'd made a few phone calls earlier to some old contacts, hoping to get his name out that he was back in town. It had been so many years since he'd left and it was proving to be harder than he'd thought to get back into the game. After a quick scan of the area his eyes fell upon the man he'd been coming to see and made his way to where he was located in a back booth. The man was strategically placed so the he was looking out over the entire establishment, but also not out in the open for everyone else to see. To anyone just off the streets he looked to be alone, but Abe knew he had at least three guys spread out keeping watch. He didn't look like a heavy hitting boss in his cargo pants and white tank showing off his illustrious ink, but when it came to the drug trade, this was the man to see.

Abe slipped out of his black coat and slipped into the booth across from the man effortlessly. Without hesitation or fear, Abe lifted his hand over the table, offering it in a friendly greeting. "Darby. Been a long time man."

Darby accepted the offered hand and grinned. "That it has. Never in a million years thought I'd see the youngest Hildebrand boy again. How's your sister?"


	4. Next Contestant

_So you all totally met my expectations with reviews this week and even upped it with a sixth! So way to freaking go! Love getting them, makes it all worth while. Plus they help me with ideas on what you guys want. _

_Anywho, my weekly shout out to the lovely Mrs. Just da Girl. She's awesome, and also a writer. So you all should check her out. :-P_

_Happy reading and please review!_

**All The Right Reasons**

By: AlyKat4Life

**Chapter 4 - Next Contestant**

_I judge by what she's wearing;_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing;_

_Off of assholes coming on to her;_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse;_

_And I wish she'd take the night off;_

_So I don't have to fight off;_

_Every asshole coming on to her;_

_It happens every night she works;_

Juice pulled the red rag out of his back pocket to wipe the grease from his hands as he made his way from the parking lot back into the three story apartment complex he lived in. It didn't help much though and just moved the grease around instead of actually removing it. Once inside the bottom hallway, he stopped to check his mail before making his way to the stairwell that would lead him to the second floor. Instead of going into his apartment though, he walked over to the opened door of Connie's and let himself in, placing his mail on her counter to deal with later. "Hey babe!" He called out so she'd know he was there. "Finished putting those tires on B.A."

When he walked into her room he was stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was Connie, her back facing him, in a black bustier with little white polka dots. There were little slits on each side lace with red ribbon, a garter belt attached to bright red stockings, and matching black and polka dotted panties with ruffles on the back end. Her naturally crazy, wavy hair was tamed into long silky curls and pinned on each side in classic fifties style with little red bows. Currently she was bent in front of the mirror trying to adjust the nylons at her ankle giving Juice a brilliant view of her round bottom. Moving his hand in front of his growing crotch, he let out a heavy exhale. "Jesus fucking christ. I hope that's for me." He said knowing she had to start her shift at work soon.

Standing up, Connie turned to the highly turned on Latin man standing in her doorway and her face lit up with a huge grin from ear to ear. "Nope! Baze got this stupid idea in his head that we needed to do a lingerie night at the bar to bring in more customers. This," she said moving her hands in front of her, "is the product of my boss going to a Hooter's on Lingerie Football League night."

"Well I say your ass calls in sick and we could play our own version of the Lingerie Football League right here." He said suggestively as her sauntered towards her with an evil gleam in his eye. When he reached her his hand went straight to her thigh, right below her ass, and pulled her forward, melting her body into his.

Connie had other thoughts though as her hands shot up to his chest and pushed him back quickly. "Come on! Your hands are freaking filthy." She looked in the mirror on her closet door and noticed the black hand print that was now on the thigh and sighed. "Look… now I have to walk around tonight with grease all over my leg."

"Well, at least the bastards at the bar will know you're taken."

~Q~

_They'll go and ask the DJ;_

_Find out just what would she say;_

_If they all tried coming on to her;_

_Don't they know it's never going to work;_

_They think they'll get inside her;_

_With every drink they buy her;_

_As they all try coming on to her;_

_This time somebody's getting hurt;_

_Here comes the next contestant;_

After thanking Juice for changing her tires, and at the honk of her brother's car horn, Connie quickly gathered her things and wrapped her body up in her long pea-coat and headed out to meet Abe to head out. She sat in the passenger seat, the ride pretty much quite for the thirty minute ride to downtown Manteca. When they arrived Connie got out and went to the back of the car to help her brother take in some of his DJ equipment. When Abe opened the trunk though, her eyes leveled on a pack, sitting on the top that had her brows raised and her eyeing her brother with suspicion.

Ignoring the look from his sister, Abraham grabbed the back pack and slung it over his shoulder and went to grab one of his speaker amps. He brushed past her and kept on going inside to start setting up.

Connie stood outside, flabbergasted at her brother. She hadn't seen the pack in years, but the only time he'd ever had it on his person was when he'd been dealing. Tears started pricking at her eyes as she remembered her brother's conversation with her when they'd moved back to the valley last month. He'd told her to get her own place so she wouldn't get involved with what he was working on, but never in a million years did she think he'd be dealing again. Especially after being clean so long, and Russ's death. It started to make sense to her why he'd wanted to come back to this area. He wanted to get back in with his old connections; with Ernest Darby.

Taking in a deep breath to compose herself, Connie grabbed the rest of the things from the trunk and made her way in.

~Q~

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?;_

_Is that your hand?;_

_I wish you'd do it again;_

_I'll watch you leave here limping;_

_I wish you'd do it again;_

_I'll watch you leave here limping;_

_There goes the next contestant;_

Juice walked up to the back door of The Pub and stood outside a moment to finish his cigarette under the overhand. He'd changed out of his auto repair fit and was now wearing a decent pair of dark jeans that hung off his slender waist. His shirt was a normal white cotton undershirt, layered with an unzipped grey hooded sweater and his leather cut. When zipped, his sweater told who ever was reading it to 'Fear the Reaper.' He'd decided earlier that, with what Connie had been wearing when she'd left, he needed to make an appearance.

When he'd finally make his way in he found that it was actually a small sized place on the inside. It seemed to be a nice little neighborhood place and not some hot shot, rap playing place like many of the new bars opening up and catering to the younger crowd. Juice scanned the place, through the smoke and bodies, and smiled when he spotted Connie making her way from one of the tall bistro tables to behind the bar, arms full with a pitcher and glasses. He sauntered over to where she was and slyly grabbed her hips from behind right before she was about to get behind the counter.

"Sir, if you want to keep feeling to you're dick, I'd suggest you removed your hands. These heels aren't just for making me taller." She said coolly and calmly without turning around or missing a beat. That in its self turned Juice on more then you could imagine.

He didn't let go though and just leaned his head down so his mouth was right up next to her ear giving him a good whiff of the perfume she was sporting. "Well at least I know you don't need me to watch your back when I'm not around."

Connie grinned to herself and shook and head. She gave her hips a little wiggle and shimmied her way out of his grasp to finished taking the load she was carrying to the sink. When she turned around she walked right back up to him and pulled him into a kiss, just so she could let everyone around know who she was really with.

"Connie, am I paying you to make out with the customers? Cause you may need a raise if I am." A gruff voice from behind the pair sounded. Juice pulled away from her and backed up, allowing the tall, young looking man access to the bar area. He walked past them and set down his case of PBR and turned to the couple holding out his hand to Juice. "Hey, there. Baze."

"Juice." He replied taking the other man's hand. "So you're the one whose brilliant idea it was to get my girl into this get up in public?"

~Q~

_I wish you'd do it again;_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse;_

_I wish you'd do it again;_

_This time somebody's getting hurt;_

_There goes the next contestant;_

Connie looked at the clock above the register and groaned as it was only twelve thirty and her brother was now taking his fourth 'break' of the night. Having had enough of just sitting back and watching him make one of the biggest mistakes of his life, she grabbed her coat and decided to take a break herself. She waved to Baze letting him know where she was going and he nodded and continued his animated conversation with her new biker friend.

When she reached the outside patio, she hugged her jacket tight as the cold night valley air hit her head on. Moving forward to around the corner of the building she past a lanky looking man with pale skin and shook her head in disgust, knowing that he was the man her brother was just talking to. Rounding the corner she saw Abe, bent over and zipping his pack back up. The confrontation was going to happen sooner or later, so she'd decided to make it sooner. "What the hell you think you're doing? Thought you were done with this shit Abraham?"Abe looked up; his brown eyes shadowed in the dim light and eyed his sister. He knew she was going to be asking questions sooner or later, and she had never been one to just wait around. "Look sis, this ain't what it looks like. I promise."

"Oh, yeah? Looks to me like your dealing fucking meth outside the damn bar… that we _both_ work at." She made sure to keep her voice low, but still made sure to put the strictness in her words.

"Listen. I'm serious. It ain't what it looks like. I can get into it with you right now, but I'm not back in this like your thinking."

"Well, you may not be using, but at least tell me this. Are you working with Darby?"

Abe just looked at his sister, not wanting to lie to her, but also not having the ability to tell her what he was really doing. "Yes."

~Q~

_Here comes the next contestant._

Juice had been sitting at the bar damn near all night chopping it up with Connie's boss, Baze. He was an alright guy, stuck in the past. Probably a jock in high school who would have picked on guys like Juice. Go figure they'd get along as adults. When Connie hadn't come back in after a few minutes, Juice thought it might be a good time to go out and have a smoke. He excused himself from the animated man in front of him and when to the back where he seen his girl slip out earlier.

Cracking open the door, he poked his head out, but didn't see her right outside, so he went all the way out and started walking to the back of the building. When he got closer to the end of the build, he heard Connie's distinct voice, and it wasn't happy. What she said though had him stopped in his tracks and listening, even though he knew it was wrong.

"_Are you working with Darby?"_

There was a pause and then he heard the voice of Connie's brother, Abraham.

"_Yes."_

Mother fucker. Those were Juice's thoughts to himself before he made himself known. "Hey, Connie. You out here, babe?"


	5. Rockstar

_Kind of depressed about the reviews again this week. __L__ Maybe I'll get more love this week since I was so kind to post some links the who I see as the Hildebrand clan on my profile page?_

_You're all still awesome though. And you should all check out my lovely beta's profile. She's awesome for taking time out of a hectic holiday week to look this over for me. THANKS!_

_Happy reading and please review. _

**All The Right Reasons**

By: AlyKat4Life

**Chapter 5 - Rockstar**

_I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned outQuite the way I want it to be_

_(Tell me what you want)_

Juice sat in the clubhouse in his little corner going over the printout and information on the screen over and over trying to change what it was telling him. It stayed the same though, and he had to start facing the facts that were right there in black and white. Abraham was a recovering addict that had been a dealer with his older brother Russell. The worst part about it all was that Russell had been part of Darby's crew, which led to his death by the hands of his club; The Sons of Anarchy. Juice just shook his head and laid it down on his desk trying to understand it all.

Happy, who was down from Tacoma, noticed the depressed look of the young biker and decided it was time for him to intervene and put some beer in the kid's belly. Getting up from the couch he made a stop by the bar and then towards Juice in the back corner. Once he reached him, Happy slammed a beer on the desk next to him. "Trouble in your little paradise kid?" He asked, the years of smoking taking its toll on his vocal cords.

Juice looked up at Happy questionably; the man in front of him was never really a heart to heart kind of man. Grabbing the beer though, he sat up and pressed the power button on the monitor hiding what he'd been looking at. Last thing he wanted was for some of the other's poking around before he figure all this out. "Nah. Paradise is fine man. Really fucking fine."

"I bet. Heard she's a little spit fire from Gem. All smiles and what not." He may not have been the most social of the club, but Happy heard shit and talked to people. Oddly enough, he'd always been fond of Gemma and the young techie in Charming. Gemma was one tough bitch, who always treated him like he was just another part of the family. Juice was just fun to pick on because it was so damn easy. "Heard she had a nice ass too."

"Lay off man."

**~Q~**

_I'm gonna trade this life_

_For fortune and fameI'd even cut my hair_

_And change my name_

Connie went out her front door whistling a tune as she went. Today was going to be a good day, she could just feel it. She'd gotten up early, as always, and had taken a quick shower, giving her a clean and refreshed feeling. Now she was headed out to do some much needed grocery shopping. Her poor fridge over had old milk and a boat load of sauces. Man, she was pathetic when it came to cooking on her own. Abe had always been the cook of the family.

As she was shutting her door, Connie saw Juice enter the floor's hallway from the stairs, his arms loaded with papers and his laptop. Connie quickly turned in his direction and bounced towards him and went to help him with his load. When she went to grab for the papers, Juice jerked his arm away, which alarmed Connie slightly. "Babe, I'm just trying to help."

Juice didn't have his normally happy face on and continued walked to his front door. "I know, but this isn't shit I want help with." When he reached his door, Juice turned and looked at Connie. "Actually, I need to talk to you. Inside." He said, before going in, leaving the door open behind him.

Connie followed, but her good mood was no longer in tact. She was a little nervous with Juice's attitude, and wasn't really looking forward to what he wanted to talk about. From the sound of it, it probably wasn't anything good. She didn't say anything as she took a seat on his ratty old couch. She looked up though when a picture was thrown in her lap.

"Mind telling me how you know him?" Juice asked from his position in front of her sitting on the coffee table. The man in the picture was none other than Ernest Darby, along with the entire Hildebrand clan.

"That's Darby. He was the guy my brother's ran with when we were younger. He's the reason Russ is dead and why Abe was gone most of the time I was growing up." Connie looked Juice in the eye confused. "How'd you get this?"

"I heard you fighting with Abe outside the bar the other night. Did some looking into Abe and this is what I found. You and your brother have ties to a club enemy."

"Yeah well, as far as I'm concerned he's not just the club's enemy." She replied, hatred clear in her voice. Her brother may have died during a drug deal, but it was Darby's meth that he was killed over with. It was also Darby's meth that almost took the life of her other brother when he'd overdosed, which was also why she was so confused on why Abraham would ever even think about dealing again.

All of a sudden a thought struck Connie and her eyes widened in fear. She looked over at Juice with a pleading look and asked, "Have you told the club? About my brother?"

Juice shook his head. "No. Baby, I wanted to talked to _you_ first. Not quite sure how to handle all this."

"You and me both."

**~Q~**

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

The drive from Lodi to Charming wasn't a long one. Only about fifteen minutes, but the house was on the outskirts of town. Connie drove B.A. with Juice reluctantly riding in the passenger seat. She told him about her fear for her brother; her thoughts that he wouldn't be able to stay clean dealing again. The fact that he was living in their deceased parent's home in Charming lead to more problems, since the club didn't allow dealing within city limits. That had never stopped Darby in the past though. Constance Hildebrand was not a stupid woman, and she knew her brother wasn't playing by the book, but she needed to find out what book he was playing by… and why. So that's what her and Juice set out to do.

The plan was to go to his house, break in, find his stash, and any information on his ties with Darby they could find. It seemed simple enough, especially since Abe was working tonight and Connie wasn't. The main goal for them was to find out what was going on, and how to stop it without any deaths. That was the hard part.

Juice let out a slow whistle when Connie stopped her van in front of the house. Calling it a house though, was a bit of an understatement. It was a sprawling mansion in the Charming hills made of dark and light gray stone. The drive way was cobble stone that led up to an English Castle styled house, complete with a round tower room protruding from the front. "Jesus Christ. You never told me you grew up living like a Rock star. This place is huge."

Connie just shook her head, her dark curls bouncing in her ponytail. "Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

With that Connie hopped out of her van and went to the back pulling out a large set of bolt cutters and a baggie filled with milk bones. Coming up beside her Juice raised his brow in question to the baggie and cutters. "Abe likes dogs… big dogs with attitude, which, were never my biggest fan." She stated holding on the bag of treats. "And he's got a pool house in the back that is locked with a pad lock. I'm almost positive that's where he's hiding his stash."

Lifting the heavy cutters over one shoulder effortlessly and stuffing the bag in her pocket, Connie shut the door to the van and started walking towards the house she once called home, swaying her hips for the pleasure of the man behind her. At the gate leading to the backyard, they were suddenly stopped at the back fence at the load barking of a very big sounding dog. Connie pulled the bag from her pocket and held a treat over the fence, but just out of reach of the dog. "Q. HEEL!" When the barking ceased she dropped the treat and opened the fence to reveal a large white pit bull devouring the biscuit. "Like I said, big, mean, dogs."

They kept on going into the back towards one of the twin pool houses next to an Olympic sized pool. Juice looked around for a moment, checking the area, then grinned and grabbed the bolt cutters from Connie. When she turned around with a look of confusion on her face, she yelped as she was pushed into the pool. She came up sputtering and spitting water from her mouth. "What the FUCK? Are you insane?" She asked a little angrily as she looked up and seen Juice standing there laughing loudly.

"Oh come on, it's not like there's anyone else here but us." He replied before removing his cut and emptying his pockets. Once all his valuables were safe, he hopped in after her. "Not like we're going to get caught. Abraham's working till dawn, right?"

Connie nodded and swam up to Juice, her light ivory skin barely visible in the lighted pool water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and came close, almost to the point of her lips touching his. Then a grin broke out across her face and she pushed up on his shoulders roughly, causing Juice to loose his balance and go under the water's surface.

When they finally made their way out of the pool, Connie led them into the house through the back door. There was a small laundry room and bathroom off to the left and she grabbed a few towels so they could dry off. She was trying her hardest not to venture in to far. She hadn't been to the house in nearly five years; right after her parent's death. Those had been hard times for her. She was still trying to recover from the loss of her oldest brother, had just received her A.S. in Biology, was helping Abe through his rehab, and then she lost the two people that had helped her keep everything together in a car wreck. Seeing the house brought up memories that she'd rather not think about. On the outside she was a strong willed twenty six year old, but now that she was standing in the old living room of where she grew up, she just wanted to revert back to the gangly fifteen year old that didn't worry about the future.

Shaking her head, she tried to rid her mind of the thoughts that were taking over and grabbed Juice's arm to finish what they'd intended of starting in the first place.

**~Q~**

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary of today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

Standing in front of the right pool house, Connie held the cutters to the pad lock and squeezed them to her body, effectively breaking the lock. Once the door was opened though, Connie took a step back and gasped at what she seen. The scene before her was far worse then she would have ever suspected. Juice stepped up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder as he looked on as well. Before them was not only just a stash, but an entire lab.

Against the far left wall there was a shelf containing many of the bottles of ingredients that went into the making of the drug. The two sinks below were stained and over flowing with tubes and varies empty bottles. One a makeshift table to the right was the actually contraption that look straight out of a science fiction movie. There was a burner with a large flask filled with a red liquid. A tube coming from the flask drained into an empty five gallon bucket under the table. Beside the bucket was a propane tank that was connected to the burner. Held at various levels on the table were other beakers and flasks also filled with the same red liquid with a discarded gas mask laying on the table.

Intrigued and scared and what she was looking at, Connie moved forward into the room and walked to one of the shelves and picked up a bottle. It caught her as odd; she had remembered labs like this in the past from being around Russ and Abe, but they never contained bottles like the prescription bottle in her hand. She looked at the label and it read 'Desoxyn.' She put the bottle back down and turned around to see Juice looking at her. "These bottles don't make sense." She told him. "They're a doctor prescribed version of Methamphetamine. It's heavily monitored and I don't think Abe would be able to just get it on the street. Something about all of this doesn't strike me as right."

Juice nodded his head, but didn't move to where she was. He stood outside the door still. "It's still drugs in Charming."

"And he's my brother. I know this looks bad, but you have to believe me when I say something's off. Let me do a little more research before you take this to Clay." She asked him pleadingly. "Please?"

He didn't answer her, but stood looking around them still trying to process what they'd found. _Fuck me. _He thought. This was going to turn out bad, he just knew it.


	6. Follow You Home

_I know it's been WAY long since I've updated this story, or any of my others, but that's what happens when life comes barreling at you with no warning. My best friend has moved away, my cat and dog both had to find new homes, my car died and had to get a new one, my phone as well, and my heart has been giving me trouble lately so I've been going to the docs a lot trying to figure that out. _

_This is un-beta'd so please forgive to horrible writing and grammar errors. I do apologize. Hope you like and that you're still interested, because I fully intend on finishing this story. Connie would kill me if I didn't because there's a means to this end. _

_Happy reading and please review! _

**All The Right Reasons**

By: AlyKat4Life

**Chapter 6 - Follow You Home**

_Well you can dig me up a grave_

_And try and stick me in the ground_

_Well you can tie me to the bed_

_And try and beat me half to death_

It took him two days to decide, which was longer than it should have. He should have come to the club right away, but he didn't and he wasn't sure what repercussions that would have for him. Walking into the main room he quickly spotted Clay at the bar talking to Bobby and made his way over. He poured himself a shot of Jack and downed it before turning to the club President. "Clay, I need to talk to you. Got some intel you're going to want to hear. Is Jax around?"

"Yeah, meet me in church in five."

**~Q~**

_You can make a couple calls_

_And tell your brothers I'm in town_

_Put a bounty on my head_

_And tell my parents that I'm dead_

_And hope to hell I'm never found_

Connie got out of her car fully intending of making this a quick trip. She hadn't planned on stopping at Teller-Morrow today, but that quickly changed when she'd woken up and the previously occupied spot beside her on the bed had been empty and cold. She had been confused at this because Juice never just left without saying good bye. She'd gotten up and gone across the hall and after about two minutes of pounding on his door she'd come to the conclusion that he wasn't inside.

So here she was, at TM Auto three hours before her shift started in Manteca looking for Juice to figure out what was wrong. She had a feeling she knew, but she was praying he hadn't gone and done anything stupid. Walking past the office she noticed Gemma peeking through the blinds giving her the normal glare and Connie just smiled big, showing her pearly whites, and waved letting her know she had been caught. Gemma scoffed and moved away from the window going back to sorting through the work orders for the day.

Once inside, Chibs spotted her right away and waved her over. Connie obliged and walked over to the old Scotsman. She and Chibs had talked a few times during her stays at the clubhouse and became fond of each other. He loved telling her stories of his glory days when he'd boxed and she gladly listened. It was a strictly platonic relationship. She sat down on the couch next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He pointed to the TV with the remote and told her, "Got here just in time lovey. Bought to start a Rocky marathon."

"Oh jeez. Do you realize how cliché that sounds coming from you?"

"One of the best American film franchises ever made darling. You should be proud." He sat back into the old couch cushions and put his feet back on the coffee table in front of him before pressing play to resume the movie.

Connie looked right from where she sat tucked under Chibs' arm and was surprised when she didn't see Juice hauled up in his corner on one of his computers typing away. "Chibs, have you seen Juice today?"

Chibs paused the movie again and did a quick scan of the clubhouse. "Aye. He's in talkin' with Clay and Jax I think; probably some tech thing."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." She said with obvious uncertainty in her voice, but it feel on deaf ears as Chibs was again engrossed in his movie.

About five minutes after Connie's arrival the doors to church swung open with Clay, Jax, Tig, and Juice filing out. Connie went to jump up from the couch to greet the latter, but coward back against Chibs when she seen the look the president shot her. In that moment she knew what they had been talking about and it wasn't in her favor, or her brother's. She looked away trying to avoid their gazes, knowing what they were probably thinking. That she was one of them; that she didn't belong on their turf; that they needed to be extinguished. The last thought made her shudder, but then her anger got a hold of her and she lunged forward grabbing her bag from the ground and walking towards the group.

She didn't think Juice understood the gravity of the situation he just put her and her family in, but she was damn well going to let him know. Brushing past the first three men with the stony looks on their faces, she marched right up to Juice and didn't hesitate a moment when her hand connected with his face. He hadn't been expecting her reaction to be so violent, so his head snapped back by the force and his eyes instantly connected with hers. "So much for helping me out, huh? I wanted to get him out of the game! Not fucking sign his death warrant. Do you understand that's what you just did? Abraham's pretty much dead now."

Juice didn't look away from her harsh words, but when he looked at her, the fire wasn't there. The sparks that normally floated behind her hazel orbs had been extinguished and now she looked at him with hate instead of love. He fucked up when it came to his romance with Connie and he knew that, but he'd stood behind his club and brothers. He just wasn't sure if he made the right choice.

The tech didn't answer her, but watched her as she turned and walked out of the clubhouse, probably in search of her brother to warn him of the Sons on his tail. He knew he loved her from the feeling in his chest, as if it was now empty, but there was no going back. The damage was done. After what seemed like hours, Juice snapped out of his trance when a hand clamped on his shoulder. Turning to look, Juice was surprised to see Chibs at his side looking at the door as well. "Mind telling me what the 'ell that was all 'bout?"

Shaking his head in his obvious defeat, Juice headed towards the door following after Connie. He still stood behind his decision to tell the club, knowing full well he'd have been in serious trouble if he hadn't, but he just wanted to try and at least patch up things between them. He wanted to help Abe and get him on the right path. After he talked to Connie, he planned on come back to the clubhouse to discuss with Clay about getting Abe the help he needed instead of just taking out the threat of drugs being sold in Charming. Getting him into some kind of program seemed much more logical to the computer tech then just 'taking him out.'

Tig didn't seem to like the fact that his 'brother' was chasing after the traderous bitch, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder when he'd went to make a go at following the other man and giving him a piece of his mind. He looked back and Clay shook his head firmly. "He's already done good by coming to us. Let him be for now."

**~Q~**

The phone blaring to her ring tone should have tipped him off that something was up, since she'd been giving him the cold shoulder for damn near a week. It didn't though, so when he picked up the phone he was a bit surprised with her frantic voice flitting across the line. "Abe, where are you? I went by your place, but you weren't there."

"Woah, little sister. I'm at the airport picking up our 'Nut.' He's flying in today. I told him he could stay with me till he got his bearing." Currently Abe was walking through the Sacramento Airport picking up their cousin from his international flight back home. The airport was filled to capacity with the armed forces flights coming in that day bringing home soldiers from Iraq. His cousin had been one of them, but was honorably discharged after an unfortunate land mine incident.

"Don't take him home. Not to the house. Take him to my place and meet me there. We need to talk. Like _now._"

**~Q~**

_You can slap me in the faceYou can scream profanity_

_Leave me here to die alone butI'll still follow you home_

_I'll still follow you home_

Knocking on her door for the past fifteen minutes hadn't gotten him anywhere and he didn't even dare use his copy of the key she'd given him. She'd probably kick his ass then boot him out if he did. He leaned his forehead against the door and pleaded to her some more. "Constance. _Please_ open the door. Talk to me. This can be fixed, I promise."

"What the fuck'd you do to piss her off man? She called me freakin' out about needing to talk and shit."

Juice's head turned abruptly to see Abe standing in the hallway of their floor. There was a tall, skinny young man beside him in fatigue greens with a head of curly, strawberry blonde hair. The man stood a little funny with his legs spread apart slightly, almost like he'd just finished riding a horse for a few hours. Looking between the two, Juice was in a little bit of shock and was very unsure of what he should say. Finally he just sighed and stepped back. "Go ahead. She'll let you in. Just tell her I need to talk to her because there's an actual plan behind my actions that she failed to listen to me about, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Abe walked up to the door, arms loaded with his cousin's baggage and kicked the door. "Connie! Open up. You got poor Kipster out here holding his nut in shame! I swear I'll make Juice stay in the dog house!"

He could hear Connie unlocking the door with a 'clink' and moved quickly to open the door and shove Kip and his luggage through the door, shutting it once they were both inside. Turning to his sister, Abe raised his brows in question; her only response was a head nod towards the back balcony.

He promptly followed her out as Kip managed to limp his way to her couch with a cold beer from the fridge. Shutting the slider he turned to Connie. "What the fuck did you do?"

Connie's eyes widened in shock at the harshness in her brother's voice as he turned on her. Backing up a little she tried to figure out how to tell him what had happen. She'd gone behind her brother's back, with a member of the Sons no less, and now the club president had a bounty on his head. Not exactly welcoming or wanted news. "Well," she started. Shuffling her feet a bit, she reached out and gripped the banister of the balcony, digging her fingers into the age softened wood. "I kind of fucked up. Like big time fucked up."

"Again, what the fuck did you do Constance?" Abe was agitated with his sister's insistence to pussy-foot around what she'd brought him here to tell him and growing more and more impatient.

"Juice and I know about the meth you've been cooking at mom and dad's house. He told Clay this morning…"

**~Q~**

Juice didn't have time to register as the door to Connie's apartment was wrenched open letting Abraham barrel through the threshold and right at him. No words were spoken before his fist connected squarely with the young biker's jaw. Juice stumbled backwards from the blow trying to keep his footing. Luckily he regained his senses as Abe's fist came flying at him again and was able to actually put his arms up as a block.

Abe's fist grazed off of Juice forearm, but nailed him directly in the left shoulder. It was about this time that Connie came flying out of her apartment begging her brother to let Juice up. Once he did though, he turned on his sister with break neck speed and screamed, "Get your fucking shit now! We have to leave. You fucked it all up…"

Ten minutes later Juice watched as Abe, Connie, and their highly confused cousin, Kip, came flying out of the apartment, bags in head and down the stairs. They didn't even give him a sideways glance as they passed him perched on the top step. Juice was positive he'd probably never see them again.

His heart lay broken and bleeding back in the hallway.


End file.
